


Time to Dye

by orphan_account



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Easter Eggs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Movie Night, ethan is a dumbass, they got out of hatchetfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ethan drinks a cup of egg dye. then they watch ratatouille.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Time to Dye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paul matthews group chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paul+matthews+group+chat).



> This is the first fic I've posted here so please be nice. I might add chapters later.

Ethan Green did not expect to be drinking Easter egg dye today but here he was. They were dyeing eggs with Hannah since it was the first Easter after they got out of hatchetfield. They had never really had a real Easter. Lex and Ethan weren’t really the religious type so they were mostly just doing it as an excuse to hide candy eggs around the house. (for Hannah.) Lex brought the eggs and vinegar over to the table. As they made the dye Ethan said “Lexi, babe, what would happen if I drank this egg dye? I just had the sudden urge to.”  
“Umm, I think it’s just vinegar and food coloring, babes. I think you’d be fine. What tempted you to drink it-” She was cut off by the sound of Ethan grabbing the glass. She looked over to see that Ethan had drank the entire cup. “Ethan what the hell! You dumbass!”  
“I’m going to diiiieee” Ethan complained. Lex and Hannah stared at him. “Lex literally I need help.” Lex was fairly sure he didn’t need any real medical help. Probably just a glass of water.  
“Webby says you’re fine,” Hannah said. Lex came over and gave him a glass of water. He was fine after that.  
“Okay then banana,” he said. “All I really needed was a glass of water I guess.” He regretted doing it but at the same time felt good because he had just drank food coloring and vinegar. “Why don’t you guys do the eggs while I set up a movie. Just so I don’t try and drink any more dye.” Ethan said. Lex and Hannah finished up dyeing the eggs and Ethan set up Ratatouille. It had become something of a comfort movie for them. Hannah liked it so they watched it a lot. Lex and Ethan didn’t like it at first but it grew on them whenever they watched it.   
When they were done with eggs Lex came out kissed Ethan on the lips and sat down next to him.  
“Ratatouille again?” she asked. Ethan nodded his head. “Don’t even try and pretend you don’t like it. It’s not working.” She added. Hannah came out and leaned her head on Ethan’s shoulder. They watched the movie. By the end, Hannah was asleep leaning on his shoulder. Lex nestled next to him and they fell asleep on the couch. Like a family of birds.


End file.
